Tanya von Degurechaff
Tanya Degurechaff is the main villain protagonist of the light novel/anime series ''Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil''. Originally a salaryman who died in an accident in 2013, he was reborn as a girl living in an alternate universe version of Europe during World War I. At just nine years of age, Tanya enters the Empire's Mages Division and is promoted to Second Lieutenant. Her talents, efficiency, and ruthlessness makes her an asset for the Empire and a threat on the battlefield. Original World (2013) Not much is known about the protagonist in his original life, including his name. He is a Japanese salaryman who gained a reputation for having a ruthlessly utilitarian and career-minded personality. He dies in a subway accident after which he meets God. As an atheist, he denies God's existence and rather dubs him Being X. The two get into an argument about faith and modern humans which ends up with God punishing the protagonist by having him reborn in a world that was in dire straits, had less technological development and overall was less grounded in science. The opposite of these three points were used by the protagonist's argument to explain why modern men no longer need God. As Tanya Degurechaff The protagonist is reborn in an alternate reality of 1913, as an orphan girl named Tanya. Spending the first years of her life in a nunnery, her outlook for a good life initially looked slim. Worse, she's living in the Empire (equivalent of Imperial Germany), one of the nations that is fighting in World War I (or their alternate equivalent of it). Luckily to her, Tanya has exceptional magic potential, a rare talent sought after in the Empire. After she's discovered to have magical abilities, people quickly expected her to be conscripted into the Empire's military once she reaches an appropriate age. However, Tanya thinks ahead of this, and she volunteers to join the military at the age of 8. Her reasoning was that the Army were the only institution of the Empire where women are treated equal to men. She intends to rise in ranks and then live a comfortable life in the back lines away from danger, both for her sake and in order to spite "Being X". Yet even though Tanya is successful at impressing the leadership it backfires as her talents make her a necessary asset on the front lines. She's heartless, selfish, amoral and terrifyingly ruthless. Yet at the time of the bloodiest war of this world she might be described as the "ideal soldier". On the outset Tanya is viewed by her squad mates as either a patriotic hero or a bloodthirsty monster. Appearance Tanya is a cute, adorable, and pretty-good looking little girl. She wears a military uniform in the rank of a Warrant Officer and later a lieutenant commander. Personality Tanya seems be a very cute little girl who is beautiful and sightly sarcastic. But deep inside, she is highly power-hungry, selfish, cruel, ruthless, calculating, sadistic, manipulative, and hot-tempered. Especially when she is in battle against her enemies, she shows utter ruthlessness and bloodlust just to accomplice her missions. Tanya also strongly disapproves of failure and disobedience from her subordinates. She is loyal to her own job and always wants to finish it as soon as possible. Tanya will never let anyone discriminate her appearance because of how fast she goes through the ranks in the military at such a young age. Powers and Abilities In spite of her age, Tanya possesses enormous magical powers that enable her to fly (with help of standard Mana-fueled flying gear) at high velocities, fire explosive bullets. She has even, at one point, imbued bayonet on her rifle with Mana that resulted in it becoming both sharp and durable enough to easily cut through durable material as well as beheading full-grown man at ease. Compared to others, Tanya has a high latent magical ability, and is the only one capable of using an experimental Type-95 jewel due to God(whom she referred as Being X)'s interference. A testament of her potent magical ability is she can destroy three squadron of enemy mages on a whim while also remaining highly mobile. Tanya's charisma in battlefield allowed her to control a battalion of elite mages whose main purpose is to overwhelm enemy forces. Gallery Youjo-Senki-illustration-roman-008.png|Tanya in the light novels. Tanya_full_anime_sheet.png|Tanya's full anime appearance. horriblesubs-youji-senki-01-1080p-mkv_snapshot_09-09_2017-01-06_17-09-23.jpg|Tanya's angry glare. tumblr_static_tumblr_static_8tblvrkvfawwssg8k408cso8s_640.gif|Tanya grinning evilly. c5972bab.jpg|Tanya using her magic to block enemy attacks. Youjo-Senki-5.jpg|Tanya alongside her adjutant, Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov. MangaVol1.png|Tanya's appearance in the manga. Tanya.Degurechaff.full.2063004.jpg|Tanya in a furious rage. tumblr_ojddzzNyzl1s307p6o1_500.gif|Tanya activating her ultimate weapon. xwH2j8g.jpg|Tanya's sweet smile. euo7b4.jpg|Tanya after killing an group of enemy soldiers Tanya_Stitched_Cap_(Saga_of_Tanya_Ep_2).png|Tanya dressed up for a photo shoot. mwzcyt.jpg Tanya_Degurechaff_Stitched_Cap_(Saga_of_Tanya_the_Evil_Ep_3).jpg Tanya_in_victory_E01.jpg|Tanya after wiping out an massive army of enemies. Youjo senki episode 2 spoil 22.jpg|Tanya's evil laugh. HorribleSubs-Youjo-Senki-05-1080p.mkv0025.jpg|Tanya saving one of her soldiers from dying after an avalanche happened. HorribleSubs-Youjo-Senki-02-1080p.mkv0019.jpg|Tanya when she was a baby. HorribleSubs-Youjo-Senki-02-1080p.mkv0029.jpg|Tanya ordering her troops around in a frightening mood. Videos Category:Villainesses Category:Psychopath Category:Kid Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Warlords Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence